


We Share Our Mothers' Health

by moderndaisy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndaisy/pseuds/moderndaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>· Stylescest (Gemma/Harry) side fem!Louis/Harry ·</p>
<p>L’amore per Gemma era nato insieme a loro: scorreva nelle sue vene, si vedeva sulla sua pelle, lo sentiva dalla sua voce.<br/>L'amore per Louise non lo aveva previsto: come un terremoto che arriva quando dormi, dal quale non ti puoi svegliare. Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Share Our Mothers' Health

**Author's Note:**

> Il coraggio (sì, parliamo di coraggio) per pubblicare questa storia non so da dove provenga.  
> Forse la causa è il raffreddore. Yes, definitely.  
> Quello che leggerete sarà una **Stylescest** pura, quindi, se il genere non vi aggrada (non vedo perchè non dovrebbe, francamente) togliete le tende e cambiate storia. Dai prossimi capitoli arriverà anche la **fem!Louis/Harry** che sono sicura vi piacerà tanto.  
> ( **fem!Niall** è molto importante, non la sottovalutate).  
>  Ho scrito **#perjohnymignotta,** perchè le voglio bene, perchè i suoi prompt mi ispirano sempre e bla bla bla.  
> Il titolo proviene dalla canzone dei The Knife ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ie8dwefUj64)), e vi consiglio di ascoltarla.
> 
>   
> _A Yoko, che da Giugno non mi ha mai lasciata._  
>  A S., per l'ispirazione e le chiacchierate notturne.  
> A Delia, per le lettere.  
> A Sofia, per l'incoraggiamento.  
> 

 

we share our mothers' health.  
part I   


 

 

 

 

_I've given up again_  
Maybe I'm just tired  
Of thinking that there's one way, only one way out.  
(Up Again, Clean Bandit)   


 

 

 

Dublino, Atlas Language School, 2020.

Sta piovendo da almeno mezza giornata. Nilla Horan non si ricorda quando sia stata l’ultima volta che il sole ha sfiorato la sua pelle candida e pallida.  
Questo è il prezzo da pagare per essere tornata a vivere a Dublino, lei lo sa, ma non cambierebbe la sua scelta per niente al mondo.  
Casa è sempre casa, per lei, e la gioia di portare al parco sua figlia, di correggere i compiti con suo marito e di poter vedere sua madre e suo padre ogni giorno le bastano per poter sopportare il mal tempo.

Anche quel pomeriggio il dolce odore del caffè la riporta alla realtà, quasi come uno schiaffo. Entra nella biblioteca salutando Kendall, la gentilissima bibliotecaria che le offre sempre il suo baklava.  
Corre, in corridoio, perché si è fermata troppo a parlare con la maestra di Peter, suo figlio di quattro anni, e adesso è in ritardo. Come sempre.  
Apre la porta e il nodo alla gola, come ogni volta che vede i visi delle persone davanti a lei, si scioglie, lasciando spazio ad una tiepida e soffice felicità.  
Sono cinque gli adolescenti che fanno parte del Club del Libro, e Nilla li ama come se fossero figli suoi.  
Li trova seduti in cerchio, come ogni volta. Sam ha la testa nascosta da un libro, le gambe accavallate e il cappotto addosso, nonostante il caldo che fa nella stanza. Rita e Tom stanno litigando, come spesso accade: sono due opposti, ed è inevitabile il loro scontro. La loro però è una rivalità a fin di bene, Nilla l’ha notato da poco, ma l’ha notato, e la loro crescita l’ha resa fiera.  
Justin sta bevendo dalla sua bottiglietta qualcosa di blu, forse Gatorade. Ne è quasi dipendente. Rose, che solo per il Club ha deciso di usare il suo nome di battesimo e non il soprannome con cui è conosciuta, sta sorridendo al suo cellulare.  
“Scusate il ritardo, ragazzi, non immaginate il traffico” Nilla si scusa, mentre si siede sull’unica sedia rimasta vuota. Rita si alza e le versa l’acqua per il tè, poi la guarda sorridendo e sbuffando, perché tutti sanno che a Dublino, dopo pranzo, non ci sono nemmeno i cani per strada.  
“Possiamo cominciare” sbotta Tom, tirandosi su le maniche della camicia a quadri che indossa.  
Prima che Nilla chieda il solito ‘dove eravamo rimasti?’, Sam, con la sua voce sottile e delicata, quasi come un angelo, dice “Cesare e Lucrezia Borgia”.  
Nilla sorride e si sistema la gonna, aspettando, ovviamente, che qualcuno cominci a parlare.  
“Perché l’incesto viene considerato ancora così scandaloso?” sbotta Rita, che sta mangiando un biscotto al cioccolato, preparato da Rose apposta per il Club.  
“Perché è scandaloso” risponde Justin “e disgustoso” aggiunge.  
Rita gli mostra la lingua e non risponde, tipico atteggiamento di chi pensa di avere ragione.  
“Perché parliamo di incesto? Non è corretto parlare di amore?” Sam interviene, ma quasi non si sente.  
“Amore? Amore! Cos’è l’amore, santo cielo?” Rose stringe la sua tazza di tè e si sporca il suo vestitino a fiori.  
Tom non ha ancora parlato, ma sta sorridendo, guardando Nilla. C’è sempre stato un rapporto speciale tra i due, dall’inizio: è stato Tom a far nascere il Club del Libro. Con la sua grinta e il suo amore per le parole è riuscito a mettere su un progetto più che rispettabile. La Professoressa Nilla ha aderito perché, anche se non lo ha mai detto a nessuno, Tom le ricorda lei da giovane. Forse è questa somiglianza che porta i due a non necessitare di parole (un grande controsenso, visto che tutto il Club si fonda sulla parola, scritta o non) per comprendersi.  
Tom si mette a ridere, di pancia. Gli altri ragazzi smettono all’istante di parlare e lo guardano, confusi e infastiditi.  
“Che cazzo ridi, Thomas?”  
“Rita, per favore, linguaggio” risponde Sam alla sua compagna, prendendo, come sempre, il ruolo del Professore.  
Cade il silenzio nella stanza, anche se Tom sorride ancora.  
Si alza, a un certo momento, e prende la bottiglia d’acqua che è sul tavolo vicino a loro.  
“Rido perché non state capendo che” beve, prende un respiro e si risiede con tutta calma, “quello che pensate non cambierà mai ciò che la gente fa”  
Dopo un’altra pausa continua, alzando il tono di voce “possiamo stare qui per ore a discutere sul giusto e sullo sbagliato, ma una volta usciti da qui, le persone non pensano. Agiscono. Pensare, parlare e discutere sono cose che si fanno per piacere, ma che non portano al piacere. Tutti fanno come vogliono, alla fine, e noi siamo qui per parlare di storie, non di giustizia. Non ci riguarda”  
Se Nilla non dovesse mostrarsi rispettabile e seria avrebbe già abbracciato Tom, ma si limita ad annuire e a sorridere.  
Rita, Sam, Rose e Justin stanno guardando il pavimento. La tensione nell’aria si libera quasi subito, e Nilla, quasi come quando una porta sbatte troppo forte, ha un’idea.  
Anzi, ha una vera e propria immagine che le attraversa la mente e che non se ne va. Qualcosa che aveva (forse, volutamente) dimenticato. Qualcosa di simile ad un animale feroce in gabbia, che non aspettava altro che di essere liberato.  
“Ragazzi” la sua voce è debole, il suo colorito è (se possibile) ancora più pallido “devo raccontarvi una storia. Una grande storia. Dovete starmi a sentire, e, come dice Tom, dovete fare solo quello”  
Sam non vuole darlo a vedere, ma è contentissimo.  
Rita si sistema meglio sulla sedia. Rose spegne il cellulare. Justin si toglie la felpa. Tom incrocia le braccia.  
“Siete pronti?”  
I cinque annuiscono, impazienti.

***

  
Quando Gemma metteva per sbaglio le camice di Harry a scuola, nella fretta mattutina che ormai era il suo segno particolare (sua madre la chiamava Ritardo, qualche volta), non era un grande problema.  
Quando Harry, perseguitato dallo stesso problema del ritardo, si infilava una camicetta a fiori e usciva con un pezzo di toast ancora in bocca e si presentava in classe sorridendo e salutando tutti, la faccenda era diversa.  
Se Gemma era il centro della scuola, il capitano delle cheerleader e allo stesso tempo la mente più acuta del gruppo di Matematica Intensiva, Harry era l'opposto: assenze strategiche, compiti non svolti, nessuna attività extra scolastica (se non si conta il dormire fino a cena), incapace di reggere dieci minuti di corsa o di camminare senza inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.  
Questo, aggiunto ai suoi gusti veramente dubbi in fatto di abbigliamento (le camice a fiori non sono nulla, se si contano le volte in cui, preso dall'allegria, si metteva corone di fiori veri, ombretto rosa e mascara) lo rendevano soggetto a molte, davvero molte, umiliazioni pubbliche e non solo.  
Quando era ancora alle medie, a causa di una molletta a forma di farfalla che Harry sfoggiava con fierezza, Adam e Jared, due ragazzini di un anno più grande di lui, lo avevano letteralmente rinchiuso in bagno per una mattinata intera, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua assenza.  
Ancora, in prima superiore, Emily, una ragazza dai capelli rossi e dalle labbra rosa, l'aveva chiamato nella squadra delle ragazze, chiamandolo 'Harriet' e mettendogli del rossetto rosso. Aveva poi chiamato tutti i ragazzi della classe, e insieme avevano riso di Harry fino alle lacrime.  
Per non parlare di tutte le volte che il nonno lo chiamava Gemma.  
Harry, purtroppo, non capiva il problema.

  
***   


  
Se a casa erano come una persona singola, fuori erano sconosciuti.  
Gemma passava accanto a Harry in corridoio e spesso lo vedeva ridere con i suoi due amici, Perrie e Liam. Vedeva il braccio di lei attorno al suo, il sorriso troppo vicino alla sua pelle, i capelli legati allo stesso modo in una coda di cavallo. Vedeva il modo in cui lui era rapito dalle sue parole. Gemma aumentava sempre la velocità del passo.  
Appena arrivavano a casa, dopo il pranzo insieme a Anne e Robin, i due si rintanavano nella loro caverna (a detta di Anne, era proprio una caverna) e Gemma, senza nemmeno togliersi le scarpe, buttava Harry sul letto e lo baciava come se non si fossero visti da mesi, con violenza, quasi a punirlo.  
Allo stesso modo, Harry non riusciva a vedere la sorella in compagnia di qualche altro ragazzo, ma la sua era una gelosia differente, che si tramutava sempre in tristezza; non sfociava nei baci violenti o nelle mani da tutte le parti, ma nei gemiti e nei lividi che lasciava sul collo, che Gemma doveva sempre nascondere con sciarpe, anche se fuori faceva caldo. Una specie di marchio, sempre su di lei, a ricordarle che, senza nessun dubbio, sarebbe sempre stata sua.

  
***   


  
“Non capisco” Rose, con le sue trecce lunghe, aveva parlato per la prima volta dopo minuti interi. Cosa da annotare sul calendario, ovviamente. “Non capisco perché ne stiamo parlando. E' solo la storia, un pochino sfortunata, se vogliamo, di due fratelli innamorati”.  
Sam, con le sue guance rosse, chiude la sua Moleskine nera e “forse se stai zitta e fai finire Mrs Horan possiamo scoprire il perché, Foxes” butta fuori senza prendere fiato.  
Justin sussulta sulla sedia, Rita smette di masticare il suo biscotto, Tom ride.  
Nilla è sempre più felice di aver deciso di insegnare.

  
***   


  
Tutto era cominciato nel più naturale e innocente dei modi.  
Harry e Gemma, sette anni e mezzo, stavano raccogliendo fiori per la loro mamma. Robin, che era appena entrato a far parte della famiglia, li aveva portati a Hyde Park, a un'ora e mezzo da casa, per provare a passare del tempo solo con loro.  
“I fiori blu sono più belli, e somigliano agli occhi di mamma” i capelli di Gemma erano corti allora, e le finivano sempre negli occhi perché la frangetta era tagliata male.  
“Andiamo a cercarli vicino agli alberi” aveva detto Harry, dentro al suo maglione azzurro, troppo largo, sventolando la sua mano già colma di margherite.  
Dopo aver passato le ore successive a selezionare i fiori più belli, Harry, sedendosi accanto a Gemma, le aveva detto, con il visino tutto corrucciato e serio “Gem, questi fiori non li voglio dare alla mamma” si voltato, guardandola negli occhi e “voglio darli a te, perché sei più carina di lei”.  
La bambina, tutta sporca di terra, aveva sorriso. Tenendo suo fratello per mano erano andati a prendere un gelato, e i fiori li avevano portati a casa, messi in un vaso e regalati alla mamma.  
Quello era stato il loro primo segreto.

  
***   


  
All'età di dieci anni, quando la maestra aveva chiesto loro di disegnare il lavoro che avrebbero voluto fare, Gemma si era presentata alla cattedra con un foglio pieno di colori.  
“Gemma, chi sono queste persone?” aveva chiesto la maestra, facendola avvicinare.  
“Siamo io e Harry da grandi!” aveva spiegato lei, con un pastello in mano, indicando una figura alta, con tanti riccioli castani, e quella accanto, con i capelli lunghi e le labbra rosse. Si tenevano per mano, e intorno a loro c'erano coriandoli, cuori e farfalle.  
“Gemma, tesoro, dovevi disegnare un lavoro che ti piace, non te e tuo fratello”  
“Ma io non voglio un lavoro” aveva cominciato, mettendo il pastello in tasca, “io voglio stare con Harry e basta”.

  
***   


  
Facevano spesso il bagno insieme, perché Anne aveva un lavoro che la stancava, e farli lavare insieme faceva risparmiare tempo ed energie a tutti.  
I bambini amavano giocare nell'acqua con i loro giocattoli: le bambole, i dinosauri, i trenini che condividevano senza problemi.  
Quel giorno erano nella vasca da diversi minuti, talmente tanti che le loro dita si era raggrinzite. La vasca era piena di schiuma e i giocattoli giacevano sia sul fondo di essa , sia in superficie, galleggiando e andandosi a schiantare contro di loro.  
Erano seduti l'uno davanti all'altra, i piedini si toccavano. Si erano schizzati, avevano giocato alla principessa che viene salvata dal drago (Gemma sosteneva fosse il principe che la salva, ma Harry preferiva i draghi) e a fare le bolle, cosa che a Gemma riusciva egregiamente.  
“Harry, senti” aveva cominciato Gemma “io e te siamo uguali da tutte le parti. Abbiamo la stessa faccia, anche le fossette” si era toccata la guancia, ed Harry aveva fatto lo stesso. “Anche qui siamo uguali” si era toccata il petto, poi era scesa piano piano, seguita da Harry, come se fosse davanti allo specchio, ed era arrivata sott'acqua “ma qui no, hai visto?” era arrivata sul suo sesso e si era alzata in piedi, davanti a Harry, perché l'acqua era torbida. Lui aveva fatto lo stesso, ritrovandosi davanti a lei, a pochi centimetri.  
Non aveva mai fatto caso a quella differenza, l'unica, a dire il vero.  
Era così strano per loro guardasi in quel modo. Erano curiosi, volevano capire il perché della loro differenza, ma nei loro occhi si celava della paura, quasi incomprensibile.  
Solo anni dopo, ripensandoci, Gemma e Harry avevano capito che, dopo qualche minuto passato a toccarsi allo stesso tempo, avevano avuto quello che comunemente viene chiamato orgasmo.  
Avevano 11 anni.

Il passare degli anni aveva portato tante abitudini che si sarebbero portati dietro per molto tempo, come toccarsi la pelle, dormire nudi, sfiorarsi le guance calde e pettinarsi i capelli.  
Crescevano respirando la stessa aria, tra orgasmi, film a tarda notte e libri su vampiri.

  
***   


  
La 'caverna' l'avevano messa a nuovo quando avevano 13 anni.  
Harry, indossando solo pantaloni della tuta e un cappellino con visiera, aveva tolto la polvere da ogni angolo possibile, mentre Gemma, accompagnata da sua madre, aveva scelto di comprare un materasso matrimoniale, “così stiamo più comodi”, aveva detto.  
Qualche settimana dopo mancavano solo i poster al muro, ma la 'caverna' era in perfette condizioni. Avevano deciso di dormirci insieme, per una notte, ascoltando il cd di Katy Perry che Lux, la migliore amica di Gemma, le aveva prestato.  
Si baciavano da un sacco di tempo. Con la lingua avevano iniziato da poco, ma ogni volta che lo facevano, lo strusciamento della gamba di Harry tra le cosce di Gemma la faceva tremare tutta, e respirava a fatica.  
Quella sera Harry, sentendo più caldo del solito, l'aveva fatta sdraiare, si era seduto a cavalcioni su di lei e le aveva detto di aprire le gambe, dopo averle tolto i pantaloncini e le mutandine.  
“Voglio provare una cosa” aveva spiegato con voce timida, prima di darle un bacio sull'interno della gamba.  
Harry si prendeva cura di lei, sempre. Le faceva le trecce, le metteva lo smalto, le cantava prima di addormentarsi, le leggeva quegli stupidi libri con angeli caduti e licantropi innamorati. La faceva venire così forte che Gemma doveva mordersi il pugno per non farsi sentire.  
Anche quella volta, per la prima volta, a dire il vero, Harry stava cercando di farla stare al meglio. Senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi, stava leccando quella che, anni dopo, avrebbe chiamato volgarmente fica,insieme ai suoi amici perditempo.  
Gemma tratteneva a stento le urla, il petto si muoveva su e giù sempre più velocemente e il suo corpo era invaso da spasmi che non avrebbero fatto altro che far diventare ancora più duro il cazzo di Harry, che con una mano si stava masturbando.  
Dopo pochi minuti erano venuti entrambi. Distrutti, si erano sdraiati, abbracciandosi, dandosi un ultimo bacio, prima di cadere nel sonno con Firework di sottofondo.

  
***   


  
“Quindi Harry guardava porno e poi si divertiva a provare le cose su sua sorella?”  
Justin non parla spesso. Per mancanza di interesse, per stanchezza, per pigrizia. Nessuno lo sa, il perché, ma quando lo fa, o dice cose logiche e giuste, o parla di cose senza senso. Come in questo caso.  
“Justin, perché proprio su sua sorella?”  
“Per fare pratica. Per prepararsi alle sue future ragazze”   
Sam trovava questa risposta molto chiara e giusta. Aveva senso, del resto aveva già sentito storie di cugini che imparano a baciare facendolo tra loro, prima.  
“Ragazzi, per una volta devo dirvi di stare zitti e farmi finire” Nilla Horan si passa una mano tra i capelli, tossisce nel pugno e guarda tutti negli occhi, prima di ricominciare a parlare.

  
***   


  
Si può dire che le cose, nel bene o nel male, avevano sempre mantenuto un equilibrio necessario, in casa: Gemma si addormentava sulla spalla di Harry mentre guardavano l'ennesimo film di Transformers, Harry cucinava per tutti ogni sera, Gemma studiava con la testa poggiata sullo stomaco di Harry, mentre Harry leggeva un fumetto.  
Avevano bisogno di quest'equilibrio. Tutti, anche Anne e Robin (che avevano spesso visto succhiotti sul collo di Harry nel periodo in cui non usciva mai di casa) avevano deciso di ignorare, se si può dire così, qualsiasi segnale ambiguo, o semplici domande (Perché i nostri figli quindicenni dormono nello stesso letto? Perché non ci hanno mai presentato i loro fidanzati e fidanzate? Perché sembra non possano respirare l'uno senza l'altra?) in nome della pace e della tranquillità.  
Tutti loro avevano bisogno di quest'equilibrio.  
Gemma aveva Harry quando si sentiva triste, Harry aveva Gemma quando si sentiva felice.  
Harry se lo ripeteva da mesi, ma no, non era vero. Lui non ne aveva bisogno. O, ancora peggio, non lo voleva.

  
***   


  
“Haz, tu non la vuoi un'altra ragazza, vero?” aveva sbottato Gemma, dal nulla, avvicinandosi al tavolo dove Harry stava al computer, facendosi gli affari dei suoi amici su Facebook.  
“No, Gemma, no” le aveva detto, senza togliere gli occhi dalla schermata home. Non aveva il coraggio di dirle una bugia.  
“Haz” si era avvicinata e si era seduta sulle sue gambe “tu non vorrai mai un'altra ragazza, vero?” gli aveva sussurrato sulla bocca, prima di mordergli le labbra.  
Una mano di Harry era andata a finire, quasi involontariamente, sotto ai suoi pantaloncini color mandarino. L'aveva stretta forte a sé, poi l'aveva sollevata di peso, facendola sbattere contro il muro dietro di loro.  
“No” mentiva ancora, anche mentre sentiva l'erezione premergli contro i boxer con Bart Simpson che sua madre gli aveva regalato “mai, Gemma, mai”.

  
***   


  
Liam era il migliore amico di Harry dalle medie.  
Era stato l'unico ad averlo difeso, quella volta che Jared e Adam, come sempre, l'avevano messo in un angolo, pronti a strappargli di dosso la sciarpa rossa con le rose che aveva al collo.  
“Frocio” gli avevano detto, tirandogli un calcio “togliti quella sciarpa da donna, fai schifo”.  
Harry, che ancora non capiva, stava piangendo, incapace di muoversi.  
Liam era arrivato correndo, aveva spinto via Jared e Adam e aveva aiutato Harry ad alzarsi da terra.  
“Se vi avvicinate ancora a lui” aveva ringhiato “lo dirò a mio padre”.  
Il padre di Liam era un pompiere. Aveva salvato un gruppo di bambini da un autobus in fiamme, una volta. Aveva anche aiutato un sacco di vecchiette ad attraversare la strada affollata, certo. Geoff Payne era però ricordato per un atto di coraggio e buon senso che sarebbe sempre stato un esempio per tutti: aveva non solo salvato una ragazza da un tentato stupro, ma si era pure beccato una pallottola nel petto per difenderla dall'aggressore.  
Ora, senza una costola, e con una pensione anticipata, passava i suoi giorni a scrivere sul suo blog, che aveva aperto per incoraggiare i giovani a non avere paura di niente.  
Dunque, ovviamente, tutte le persone rispettavano e temevano Geoff Payne.  
“Non ti preoccupare, Harry” aveva detto, abbracciandolo e stringendo forte “se starai con me, non ti succederà nulla”.  
Harry aveva pianto tra le sue braccia, ma ci aveva creduto, ed era successo proprio così.  
Perrie si era aggiunta al duo dopo uno sgradevole incidente: era uscita con Liam, che all'epoca rinnegava il suo essere attratto solo dai maschietti, ed aveva cercato di andarci a letto. I due non avevano mai raccontato a nessuno i dettagli di quella volta, a casa di Perrie, ma era servito a farli avvicinare.  
Così, tra una partita a bowling e qualche giro in città, a far niente, era diventata parte delle giornate di Liam e Harry.  
Aveva un viso che somigliava a un angelo, quelli dei quadri che si vedono nei musei, e cantava come Beyoncè.

Quando avevano sedici anni, Gemma era andata per qualche settimana in un campeggio per sole cheerleader, un regalo da parte della squadra.  
Harry si era sentito quasi sollevato. Certo, gli mancavano le labbra soffici di Gemma sulla sua pelle, le braccia sottili e le lunghe dita a tracciare tutti i suoi tatuaggi, ma stare così, senza pesi fisici e mentali, lo facevano stare quasi bene.

  
***   


  
Amava Gemma, la amava tantissimo, ne era sicuro.  
Per questo non si era preoccupato quando, dopo aver bevuto quasi una bottiglia di vino a testa, insieme a Liam e Perrie, si era sentito tutto un fuoco mentre i due si erano baciati davanti a lui, con la lingua e il resto.  
Lo voleva anche lui. Voleva sentire labbra diverse da quelle di sua sorella.  
Prima aveva preso Perrie, l'aveva fatta sdraiare in terra e l'aveva baciata, con ancora la bottiglia in mano.  
Non soddisfatto, era montato sopra Liam, letteralmente, e l'aveva tirato per i capelli, che all'epoca erano ricci e vaporosi come i suoi. Il mattino seguente, con un grande mal di testa, ci avevano riso sopra, e avevano mangiato latte e cereali.  
Nonostante tutto, Harry non riusciva a sentirsi colpevole. Ci provava, a rimpiangere tutto, ma non funzionava.  
L’amore per Gemma era nato insieme a loro: scorreva nelle sue vene, si vedeva sulla sua pelle, lo annusava mentre dormiva.

  
***   


  
Tom comincia a ridere di gusto, ancora una volta.  
“Che birichino, questo Harry Styles!” commenta Rita.  
“Sono quasi sicuro che tu debba stare zitta e ascoltare”  
“Vaffanculo, Sam”  
Sono passati due mesi da quando Nilla ha cominciato a raccontare loro le vicende di Harry e Gemma, eppure i ragazzi sembrano esser presi come se fosse la prima volta: quasi come se stessero ascoltando una fiaba.  
“Per oggi è tutto, ragazzi. Dalla prossima volta le cose cominceranno a cambiare. Siete liberi di pensare a un continuo dei fatti, ne discuteremo insieme”  
Mentre sale in macchina, Nilla ha un sorriso amaro a disegnarle le labbra, come quello che avevo visto spesso sul viso di Gemma, anni prima.  
 

  
_***_

[twitter](https://twitter.com/moderndaisy), [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/mellapumpkin)  
 

 


End file.
